1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coffee mill and more particularly refers to a new and improved coffee grinder driven by an electric motor having a housing and a grinding cup arranged therein, and a comminuting tool rotatably supported above the bottom of the cup, driven by a drive motor beneath the bottom of the grinding cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Customarily, single-phase series motors with closed annular stators are used as the drive motors of coffee mills. While such motors are symmetrical and compact, they unfortunately are relatively expensive. Salient-pole motors with an asymmetrically arranged field coil are inexpensive compared to the single-phase series motors but due to difficulties and disadvantages which result from the mounting of its unilaterally far-out projecting field coil, particularly with respect to greater space requirement, have not found great favor for this usage. In addition problems are involved in the connection between the beater blade and the shaft of the drive motor to ensure electrical safety.